To save the Future
by armygundamgirl
Summary: Future fic, DarkHarry. Follow three adventurous students as they try to fix the mistakes of the past. Students POV
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Yes, this is a new story, and no, I haven't forgotten my other ones. I just like them to be as perfect as possible before I post them. Rest assured they will be back! This is my attempt at writing a drak Harry fic, please let me know what you think!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Diary, August 23, 2100

I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter today. Most people are really happy when they receive it, seeing as you can't apply for this school, or any school of magic. But I'm not really sure how I feel about going there. I'm not scared to be learning magic or anything, I'm really excited about that part. It's just…I don't know really. No one ever says anything when they come across a witch or wizard, but I know that they aren't liked very much, mostly because of their 'I'm-better-than-you-because-I-use-magic' attitude. I don't want to join that stigma. Is that the right word? I'm not really sure, but it seems to fit so I'll use it.

I'm scared that I'll do really well, and in doing so come under the Eyes of Lord Harry Potter. The few wizarding children that I've talked to have told me that they ( or their parents at least) hope that Lord Potter will notice them, but the stories that I've heard about him and what I've read in History class scare me. He apparently used to be this really sweet boy that cared deeply for his friends and adopted family, but after nearly every one of them was killed during the Voldemort War he changed for the worse. That was back when the magic world was still hidden from Muggles (the name for non-magic people). Back then he was just a regular eleven year old kid like me who had lost his parents and had to grow up with his Aunt and Uncle, also like me. Though from what I've heard my Aunt and Uncle are a lot nicer to me than his were to him.

My best friend Jason Towley, who has short brown hair and warm brown eyes, also received a letter from Hogwarts, and we've promised each other that we'd stick together even if we're put into different houses. We've grown up together and gone to the same school since kindergarten, so neither of us really sees any reason to stop our friendship now. And I'm really glad that I'll have at least one person that I can count on and trust. He's also a little scared of doing well, I know even though he hasn't said anything. When we were talking about it earlier his eyes crinkled and he squashed his hands together, so even though he didn't say that he was scared I knew he was. That's what he does when he's scared and doesn't want to admit it.

Aunt Amy said that she'll take the two of us to Daigon Alley on Saturday, since she has the day off and Jason's mom has to work. I asked her how we were going to pay for our supplies since I know that Aunt Amy and Uncle Mark are struggling to pay the bills, but she said not to worry about it, that we'd manage. Even so, I'm bringing what I've saved from my allowance just in case, but that's more for Jason than myself. His mom is even more strapped for cash, and his father is being mean and not helping. His father hates all wizards, and Jason was more scared of what his father would do when he found out that he was a wizard than he was scared of meeting Lord Potter.

Dear Diary, August 26, 2100

I now have all my supplies for school, as well as a trunk to keep all of it in. We bought everything from used and second hand shops, and so managed to squeak by without going over budget. Jason wasn't so lucky, and I was glad that I had brought my allowance; it helped him pay for his wand which we couldn't get second hand. Aunt Amy made sure to get both of our clothes with extra material so that we could still use them next year by letting down the hems. All of our books are worn and tattered, practically falling apart, and have obviously been used for a number of years. But that doesn't really matter to me since I love any book, and old ones always have a different feel to them than new ones do. I love new books to, but old ones just have a feeling of character to them that new ones have yet to acquire.

We met a few others while shopping who would be starting their first year as well. Cynthia Abbott wants to be in Hufflepuff like her great-aunt, Mavis Stonebrook said that she had better get into Slytherin or her father would have a fit, and Brandon Malfoy wants to be in Gryffindor. After Jason and I read a little bit more about the Houses and the traits of the people in them I told him that he would be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, and he said that I would be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. We both realized that we have almost none of the qualities that Salazar Slytherin prized, so it's not very likely that we'd end up there. Not to mention that we are Muggle born and Salazar preferred Purebloods. We have a bet going, and if he gets into Ravenclaw then he doesn't have to pay me back for his wand, which I don't want him to anyway. If I get into Gryffindor then I have to help him take care of his baby sister next summer, who is an absolute _terror_. If we both get into Hufflepuff then the bet's off.

Jason told me that when his father found out about his acceptance to Hogwarts he had a fit and broke his mothers jaw. He obviously blames her for it, and Jason has vowed that when he's old enough he's going to hex his father for all the times he's hurt his mother. I added Gryffindor to my list of possible houses for him, since he is really protective of his mom, but didn't tell him since that would change our bet.

8 8 8

"You know Hermione, it's all for the best." Lord Harry Potter said to one of his favorite pictures of his friend. It had been taken at the Quidditch World Cup in their fourth year, and in it Hermione and Ginny were playing with some sparklers that Fred and George had jinxed to blow up. "It really is. Everyone is equal now; Werewolves, Centaurs, the whole lot. I'm still working on the House Elves, but they aren't to keen on my ideas so it's harder than I thought." The sparkler burst in Hermione's hands, causing her to jump. "But despite all that I've done for everyone, some people just can't be happy. They've formed a resistance against me. Can you believe it? _I_ defeat Voldemort, _I_ bring equality to everyone, and they turn against me." Harry threw a report on the activities of the resistance across the room, scattering the parchment on the black obsidian floor. His once bright green eyes grew darker as he thought about those people who dared to defy him. "_You'd_ understand why I've had to do all this; you always seemed to understand me better than I did. But I just can't understand why these people would _do_ something like this." The photo had started over again, and Hermione and Ginny were play fighting with the sparklers. "Don't any of them get it? I've brought peace to the Muggle world, reintegrated them with the Magic world, and everyone has everything that they need. So why are they fighting me?" The sparkler exploded in Hermione's hand, and Harry smiled slightly at the innocently startled expression on Hermione's face. "Anyway, I've got to get to Hogwarts; I drop by at the beginning of the school year to gage the potential of Wizards today. I haven't seen much lately though." Harry placed a small kiss on the picture and donned his cloak, barely noticing as his staff cowered away from his hunched form, praying that he wasn't in a bad mood and would take his anger out on them.

8 8 8

Dear Diary, September 1, 2100

Riding on the Hogwarts Express was AWESOME! Jason and I got a compartment together and Cynthia and Brandon joined us, plus Anna Finnegan, Carlos Solis, and Randi Braxton, whom we met when they couldn't find any other compartment. Mavis had been introduced by her older sister to other first year Slytherin Hopefuls and sat with them. We all played Exploding Snap for most of the trip and talked about what we had heard about the Sorting, which is how they choose which house we go into.

Jason was put into Ravenclaw like I thought, and Carlos joined him. Cynthia and Randi went to Hufflepuff, and Brandon, Anna and myself went to Gryffindor. We learned from Anna that her Grandfather had also been in Gryffindor, and had been in the same year as Lord Potter, but he died when she was little so she doesn't know much more than that.

The Sorting was kinda scary at first, mainly cause everyone was staring at us. I could tell that the Slytherins were trying to intimidate us with their stares, but the most unnerving one came from Lord Potter himself, who was seated in the center of the teachers table and seemed to be scrutinizing us as though we were slabs of meat he was preparing to buy.

The straw that broke the tension was when it was Brandon's turn to be sorted. He sat there with the Sorting Hat on his head for a long time before it finally shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR!' to the surprise of _everyone_ and the delight of Brandon. One bold Slytherin decided to protest this by saying 'He's a Malfoy! He belongs in Slytherin!' Brandon turned around, placed his hands on his hips and shouted back defiantly 'I WANT to be in Gryffindor and that's where the Sorting Hat put me so BACK OFF!' He received a huge round of applause from everyone and raucous cheers from his new House mates, but I don't think that anyone was more surprised than Lord Potter was. He just sat there with a completely stunned expression on his face throughout the rest of the sorting.

The other first years in Gryffindor are Justine Reinhardt, Kristy Smith, Marcus Santos, Kyle Smith (Kristy's twin brother), and Joseph Romero. Kyle and Kristy are about as identical as fraternal twins can get, with straight black hair and grey eyes. They were telling us that for last Halloween they dressed up as twin zombies and with the make-up and everything almost no one could tell them apart.

Justine and Joseph are cousins and absolutely hilarious. Justine's older sister is a third year Gryffindor and helped to set up and pull off a prank as soon as us first years walked through the portrait hole. We (except for Justine and Joseph) were all covered in red and gold powder that stuck to our clothes and when we tried washing it out it turned so sticky we thought it impossible to remove until one of the fourth years took pity on us and cast a cleansing charm.

But despite the prank Brandon was incredibly happy while we were all somewhat mad, all because he had been sorted into Gryffindor. I asked him why he was so happy about that and he told me that for as far back as his family could trace they had all been in Slytherin House and certain prejudices came associated with that. He wants to change all of that, and figures that a good way to start would be to be in Gryffindor House, which has been Slytherin's rival since forever.

Marcus is quiet and shy, but seems really nice. His brown hair hangs over his eyes and he peers through it in the most adorable way. Joseph and Brandon really hit it off once the topic of our family's came up; they spent the evening comparing their family lives. Brandon is a Pureblood Wizard and an only child, and Joseph is a half-blood and the youngest of seven kids.

While I'm on the subject of descriptions, I realize that I haven't introduced myself so now I will.

My name is Catherine Agatha Nightly. I prefer to be called Cathy and absolutely hate my middle name. I inherited it from my Grandmother so was okay with it for a while, and then before she died she told me that she had always hated her name. I also have the same dark blonde hair and blue eyes that she had, and my fathers high cheekbones. I know because I keep a picture of my mother and father with me wherever I go. They died in a car accident two years ago.

Anyway, I think that's it for this entry. We start classes tomorrow, and I'm really excited about them.

888

Dear Diary, October 15, 2100

Something weird is going on here. Most of the older students in my house just think that I want attention, and keep telling me that I haven't been here long enough to know what's normal and what isn't. That may be true, I haven't been here for that long, but I have spent most of my life just watching people. Jason and I used to make a game out of describing the people in our neighborhood and speculating on why they acted a certain way. We'd write it down in a book, and when we'd find out the real reason for a persons behavior we'd check to see if our guesses were right. After a while we started to get pretty good, so I think that I would know if people are acting weird.

Grace Winthrup, a Gryffindor 4th year, says that everyone's just excited about the Triwizard Tournament, which is going to be held at Durmstrang this year. The final list of who's going to be allowed to go hasn't been released yet, so I guess that could be it, at least partly. Most of those that I think are acting weird are either to young to enter (you have to be at least a 5th year) or didn't put their name down. There's only five of them in my House that I've noticed, two 7th year boys, a 5th year girl, and two 3rd years, including Justine's older sister Ruth. They've been walking around in a sort of daze, as though their mind isn't really with them. They talk and go to class, but they don't laugh or really socialize. It's like they've been programmed into robots or something. And they've missed classes, and I think that they're sneaking out at night.

Brandon and Justine agree with me, and Jason says that some of the older Ravenclaws have been acting weird as well. And Cynthia Abbott said the same about some of the Hufflepuffs when we were in Herbology last week. We don't know about the Slytherins though, since we don't really talk to them, but I think it's safe to assume that they've been acting weird as well. But there's really nothing much I can do about it now, so I'll just have to wait and see who goes to the Tournament and who continues to act weird.

Other than all that, life here has been pretty normal (or as normal as things get at a school where they teach magic). So far my favorite classes are Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and flying. Everyone else complains about Potions, but I really enjoy it. And flying classes are Awesome! And once I get really good I might get to play in a Quidditch game! I tried out for the team last week and they put me on the reserve roster! I didn't think that I'd make the team at all, I only went to the try-outs to get used to the drills so that I could practice on my own, but Jeffery Whitby, the team Captain, said that I flew pretty good for a first year and put me on the reserve roster! I get to practice with the team and if any player can't make a game then I get to play!

Brandon's the reserve seeker and he didn't even try out! It happened during one of our flying lessons; the teacher had left to take Marcus to the hospital wing after he fell and broke his arm and we were trying to get a necklace back that Mavis had stolen from Randi earlier. She shot it into the air using '_Expelliarmus!_' and without thinking Brandon jumps on his broom and takes off after it, catching it before it hits the ground. Jeffery saw him do that and immediately put him on the reserve roster. Brandon was even more excited than when he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, and Jeffery says that depending on how well the team does this year he may put us in a game anyway so we can get the experience.

8 8 8

October 28, 2100

Everyone waited anxiously in the Great Hall as they finished their dinner and toyed with their desert, even those who could not enter the Tournament. Today was the day that the list of who was going to Durmstrang was announced, and it also had a double meaning for Cathy and her friends. For them today was also the day that they would see if the weird behavior by some of the students was really due to the Triwizard Tournament or something else.

The Headmaster stood up and held his hands for quiet, and everyone settled down.

"First let me say that I am proud of each and every one of the students who put their name down for the Triwizard Tournament. Unfortunately, we can only bring a select few to Durmstrang, and I leave the reading of the list to Professor Camon." Professor Camon was their Astronomy teacher, and he took the Headmasters place in front of the staff table. Cathy looked around the Hall as he read off the names, clapping and cheering in all the right places but she was truly paying attention to those who had been acting strangely. They were clapping and cheering as well, but as Cathy looked at their eyes she saw that they were somewhat vacant. Brandon then elbowed her in the side.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I'm _watching_ people." She hissed back, not needing to explain who the 'people' were that she was watching, he knew what she was talking about."

"You're making it to obvious, one of the Prefects noticed." He nodded his head towards the other end of the table where Janice Caldwell, one of their house Prefects, was watching the two of them curiously. Cathy blushed slightly and turned away.

"Okay, I definitely need to work on my observation techniques." She muttered, more to herself than to Brandon, who giggled anyway. Professor Camon finished reading the list of students, who were now standing in the front of the Great Hall, and everyone got up to leave. Most everyone went to the front to shake their 'champions' hands, but Cathy noticed that those she had been watching slipped out quietly. She tugged on Brandon's sleeve and nodded her head in their direction, and they followed, snagging Jason on their way out. They were all currently thankful that they were still short enough not to be immediately noticed as they left, and they did their best to stay a safe distance away from those they were following while still keeping them in sight. They got as far as the entrance to the dungeons before they were roughly pulled backwards.

"And just what do you think you three are doing here? You know this place is off limits after dinner." Janice Caldwell said primly, looking down on them as a mother would her disobedient children.

"Well, we were just…um…that is…" Brandon started to fumble. Janice merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"The truth is usually preferable, especially when one can't think up a good lie fast enough."

"We saw some other students going down there." Jason said quickly, which was part of the truth at least.

"And you didn't think to find a prefect or teacher?" The three first years looked at each other.

"Um, no?" Cathy ventured.

"Why?"

"Because they haven't been listening to me." Janice's eyebrow quirked, but it was so miniscule that none of the three of them could say for certain whether or not it had happened.

"I see. Back to you common rooms now or I'll take away points." They started to protest, but she silenced them with a look and they left grumbling. Janice waited until she was sure that they had left before continuing to the dungeons. She knew perfectly well that there was something strange happening among some of the students, but she knew better than to voice her opinions the way that those three had been doing. Discretion is the better part of valor after all, or so they say.

And besides, she was a Prefect. If there were students doing something illegal then she had to put a stop to it.

8 8 8

To most everyone, it looked like they were gathering for a simple dinner party at the house of one of the oldest and most respected pureblood family lines, and that was how everyone acted. They were dressed in tailored robes of the latest fashion, the men gave firm handshake greetings and slaps on the back while the women hugged and gossiped about the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_. All seemed perfectly normal to those not invited who passed by the magnificent house and looked in wistfully, hoping to one day be invited inside.

But this was no ordinary dinner party, and the guest list was highly selective, though not in the obvious ways. Dinner was to be served of course, for Draco Malfoy's Housekeeper _refused_ to let anyone leave the house without having something to eat. And the guest list was made up of all those who had vowed to bring Lord Harry Potters Reign of Terror to an end.

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the home of the Resistance.

Throughout the whole of the resistance there were Purebloods, Muggle-born wizards and witches, the odd Squib or two, straight out Muggles (a few of them in very prominent government positions), werewolves, vampires, Goblins, and any number of other magical creatures who had decided that enough was enough. They had all put aside their differences so that they could attempt to create a truly better world. Though lately Draco had been having his doubts as to whether or not the world would truly be better if everyone was left to their own devices. Especially if this current conversation was any indication.

Connor Castaway, a Muggle in his late 20's, banged his fist on the wooden table, making the plates and silverware jump and a few cups spill their contents.

"I say that we should just kill the bastard _now_." He snarled.

"And how exactly do you propose that we _do_ that? He's the most powerful wizard alive." Dorothy Quixotic, a middle-age medi-witch, pointed out.

"I don't know. Poison or something."

"He's immune to just about every poison."

"Stake in the heart then."

"That only works on _Vampires_."

"That's the only way to kill a Vampire, but it's just as effective on anyone else."

"Prove it."

"Fine. The next time your black heart gets stabbed with a sharp pointy object and you survive come and see me."

"Why you little……" Beatrice Soundwell cast a silencing charm on the two of them before they could go any further.

"Both of you stop acting like children _now_." She said in her best authoritative tone, which was pretty damn good after raising five kids. "We're here to discuss ways of lessoning Potters power, not listen to you two bicker." Both looked properly chagrined, so she ended the silencing charm. "Now, does anyone have any worthwhile suggestions?"

"What about developing our own poison? One that his body isn't likely to be immune to." Claire Rhaspen said.

"Already working on it." Dorothy said and shot Connor a _look_. "Only problem is that he's immune to almost all the ingredients, and I can't get access to the ones that might work. They're just too rare and difficult to fine and gather."

"My cousin works with rare plants and herbs, magical and Muggle. Give me a list of what you're looking for and I'll see if he can get them." Bruce Caldwell said.

"You're sure your cousin will help?"

"For the chance to go looking for rare plants? He'll jump at it."

"What if he wants to know why? These are highly poisonous plants.

"I'll tell him that you're working on a cure for werewolf bites. He's got a friend who's a werewolf so he'll be more than happy to help. But if I tell him that he'll want to compare notes."

"Not a problem, I was assigned to the team that's researching that anyway."

"All right, you two work out the details on that and keep me posted. Anything else?" Beatrice asked.

"What about a straight out attack?" Clarence Benst asked.

"Show me a Wizard who's strong enough and has enough guts and I'm all for it." Beatrice said. Reggie smiled, showing off his elongated canines.

"What if I were to bite him?"

"Oh, that's perfect." Connor said sarcastically. "He's already a soul sucking power hungry vampire, let's turn him into one as well."

"What about a werewolf attack?" Clarence said timidly, causing everyone to stare at him.

"You _did not_ just suggest that."

"A werewolf's bite only turns a person if they survive it, most people don't."

"_Harry Potter_ isn't most people. Do you realize what you're saying? Even if a werewolf would agree to this he would almost certainly die. Either they'd be killed in the attempt or sentenced to death for trying. That is the penalty for purposefully attacking a person while a wolf."

"I know."

"And you're still suggesting it?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell. _Why_? And why are you even here? Werewolves have the same rights as everyone else _because_ of Harry Potter, so why do you fight against him?" Connor asked. Clarence gave him a small, somewhat sad smile.

"Legally we have the same rights, but the prejudice is still there. It's just been forced to the side and will eventually resurface again. And I would gladly attack anyone if it meant that my niece and nephew would grow up without fear." Everyone sat in silent contemplation until Beatrice spoke.

"Draco? What do you think of it?" She asked. Draco stayed silent, pondering what everyone had said. He preferred to stay quiet during the meetings, using the time to gage just how dedicated these people were. He soon sat up and leaned forward, putting his weight on the walking stick that his grandson had given him for Christmas last year. Everyone leaned towards him a bit in anticipation.

"I don't really like any of these ideas, they remind me to much of how Voldemort operated." He shuddered a bit at the name, even after all these years. "But we don't really have much choice at the moment, do we? Trying to change things legally isn't working. But I can't ask any of you to do any of these things." He looked Clarence directly in the eyes. "They must be your own decision." The group broke up and left after that, with only Bruce Caldwell staying behind.

"I got a letter from my daughter today with some disturbing information." Draco nodded at him to continue. "Apparently some students from each of the houses have been acting strange. Some first years, including your grandson, noticed it a few weeks ago. Last night they tried to follow the students and Janice stopped them, then followed them herself. She only got a glimpse of the room they were heading for, but said that from what she was it was set up for a ritual, and she didn't like the feel of the room."

"Does she know who the students are?" Bruce handed him the list that his daughter had enclosed with her letter. Draco looked it over, then handed it back to him. "See if you can find out what these students have in common. And ask Janice to keep an eye out, especially on my grandson and his friends. Though," he mused with a wry smile on his face. "That might be a little difficult."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	2. Chapter 2

I obviously don't won something that I'm writing fanfiction for so yeah! Enjoy!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

November 18, 2100

Cathy's head bobbed to her chest then jerked up, her eyes opening wide as she attempted to stay awake. She had refused the sleeping draught that Dame Kissling had offered her and was determined to stay awake until Jason woke up. His shoulder was taped and bound together and his breathing had finally evened out after hours of struggle. What she could see of his skin was purplish and a sallow yellow color, and made her think of his little sisters spit up when she was sick. She did her best not to look at it, cause even though it had been cleaned and bandaged all she saw was the blood rushing from the raw, gaping, torn muscle that had gotten that way because he had saved her.

Her own arms were covered in bandages as well, since they had been covered in scratches and cuts, and her side had a large gash in it from when Jason had pushed her out of the way. Stupid git.

Cathy felt tears prick at her eyelids as she remembered what had happened. It was Saturday (was it still Saturday?), and the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match had started after lunch and lasted until nightfall. Gryffindor had won, and everyone was laughing and cheering on their way into the Great Hall for Dinner. Cathy and Jason had been bickering good-naturedly with each other about who was going to win the Quidditch Cup, and their friends had long since rolled their eyes and left them behind. Neither had noticed that they were being followed by Harry Potter, who had taken an interest in the two first years for reasons he wasn't sure about.

All they did notice was a menacing growl from behind them that froze them in place, and then a heavy thud, like a body hitting the ground. They turned around and stared in terror as a werewolf tried to bite and claw at apparently nothing, until that nothing was thrown off to reveal Harry.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at them. But they just stood there, frozen to the spot. Harry threw off the werewolf and it landed on its back and rolled to its feet, snarling and growling. Cathy let out the tiniest of whimpers, and the werewolf's attention shifted to them. It sniffed and could smell the fear and youth on them. It liked youth, youth tasted sweet. The first one that it had attacked, its target, had smelled sour, rotten. It would have been enough if that was all the wolf could get, meat was meat after all. But now that the sweet taste of youth was on the air it wanted _that_. It stalked towards them, enjoying the taste of fear that radiated off them.

Harry pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the pain as he searched for his wand with one hand and watched the wolf stalk the two first years, who were frozen in terror. Stupid kids! Why didn't they run!

The wolf leapt, Harry found his wand and shot a silver pike out of it, Jason pushed Cathy to the ground and the wolf landed on him, sinking its teeth into the boys shoulder as it died. The look on Cathy's face changed from terror to fear for her friend as she was finally able to move and push the werewolf's body off him.

"Jason? Jason wake up! Oh, God, Jason, don't die! Please don't die!" She wailed as she cried. She didn't remember the trip to the hospital wing, or getting treated by Dame Kissling. She was focused solely on the boy who was like a brother to her, the one who used to make up stories with her, played pranks on and with her, _had just saved her from being bitten by a werewolf_. She didn't want him to die.

8 8 8

Cathy jerked as Brandon gently shook her shoulder, and she looked up at him blearily.

"Whah…" She asked thickly, her mouth feeling like it was full of cotton.

"Merlin Cathy, did you sleep in the chair all night?" He asked as he pulled up another chair to sit beside her. She nodded as she rubbed the last of the grit from her eyes.

"How's Jason?" She asked, then yawned loudly.

"Still sleeping. Dame Kissling says that he's stable."

"That's good." Cathy said dully, her eyes fixed on her friend. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"It wasn't your fault Cathy." Brandon finally said.

"Oh really? And why not?" She responded bitterly.

"_You're_ not the one who attacked him."

"But I didn't do anything. I'm a _Gryffindor_, I'm supposed to be _brave_. _He's_ supposed to be the _intellectual_ one. I should have reacted, should have done _something_. But I didn't, and _he's_ paying the price for it. I should be lying there instead of him." Brandon smacked her on the back of the head. "Owwww, what was that for?" She demanded.

"For being so _stupid_. If your positions were reversed Jason would be sitting here saying the exact same thing and you know it. So you're in Gryffindor and he's in Ravenclaw, big deal. He was telling me a couple of weeks ago that the Sorting hat had had a difficult time choosing between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for him.

"So what? He was still bitten because of me." Brandon threw his hands up in the air.

"There's just no reasoning with you, is there? We're _First Years _Cathy; you and Jason are lucky to be _alive_."

"What's _lucky_? That he's going to have to go through pain every month? That people are going to be afraid of him when he's the sweetest person there is?" Cathy all but shouted, tears flying from her eyes. She was working herself up for a tantrum, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Stop it Catherine." Jason said as forcefully as he could, though with his injuries it came out as more of a wheezed whisper. Cathy and Brandon immediately turned their attention to him.

"I told you never to call me that."

"Then stop blaming yourself for my decision. You would have done the same for me."

"But I _didn't_…"

"_Shut up_ Cathy. It wasn't your fault so _stop blaming yourself_." Cathy's eyes welled up with tears as she flung herself at him.

"I was so scared that you would die because of me." She said between hiccups.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere so stop whining about it. Besides, Dame Kissling said that I might not even turn." Cathy pulled back and looked at him reproachfully.

"And when did you talk to her when you've just woken up?"

"Actually, this is the second time that I've woken up, you were sleeping the last time."

"And you didn't wake me?" Brandon slipped out of the hospital wing quietly as they teased and bickered with each other. Whenever the two of them got like that he always felt like an outsider, and he hated intruding on people.

8

Harry watched the three first year students interact from under the safety of his invisibility cloak, feeling the pang of emotions that he had thought long buried. Remembrance, sorrow, jealousy, sadness, all rolled into one. Watching the Malfoy brat and the two Muggleborns interact was pulling dangerously on his own memories of himself, Hermione and Ron, memories that he had thought long forgotten. Apparently not, though, as he felt the all too familiar sense of loss. He had been running from it for so long, but was never able to quite escape it. But not for much longer. Come Easter they would no longer be lost to him or anyone, they would be reborn.

888

December 18, 2100

"You're an absolute idiot, you know that?" Jason chided as Nurse Dame Kissling waved her wand over Cathy, who had several black and blue marks. Mavis Stonebrook was unconscious a few beds over, not only covered in bruises but tentacles as well. They had originally been five feet long, but after Dame Kissling gave her a potion they had shrunk down to three feet and would continue to shrink throughout the night.

"What was I supposed to do? She insulted my parents." Cathy shot back as Dame Kissling pronounced her fine and the two of them walked out of the hospital wing.

"Yeah, but now you have a detention for fighting. Again."

"So does Mavis. Once her tentacles disappear." Jason rolled his eyes as Brandon and Joseph came running up to them.

"Did you really give Mavis tentacles? Brilliant!" Joseph said as he pumped Cathy's hand up and down.

"So when's your detention?" Brandon asked. In the four months since school had started Cathy and Mavis had been caught fighting several times, starting when Mavis had called her a filthy Mudblood. At first it had all been fists and feet, but the more magic they learned the more they used, and usually got caught for it. Hence, the reason that Brandon already knew about the detention.

"Tomorrow after dinner." Cathy answered. "I have to polish all the trophies on the first floor _without_ magic."

"Nasty. C'mon, we'd better hurry or we'll be late for DADA." Jason said, as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had the class together.

"Yeah, we'd better run. Professor Quirke _hates_ tardiness." Joseph said. The four of them broke out into a run, arriving in the classroom 2 minutes before the tardy bell rang. Professor Quirke took one look at Cathy and his eyes sparkled.

"Fighting again Ms. Nightly?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you use something that you learned in my class?"

"No sir."

"Good girl. Now, all of you take your seats and we'll get started." The class giggled, and Cathy had a hard time keeping a grin off her face throughout the lesson.

Professor Quirke was one of her favorite teachers. Everyday he wore a different color hat, which was usually a bright color no matter what the season and it always clashed horribly with his robes, which were always seasonal. The week leading up to Halloween he had worn orange and black robes with glow-in-the-dark skulls and carved pumpkins that made funny faces and cats that pounced and chased the skulls and pumpkins. His hat had been bright pink. Since it was nearing Christmas time he had taken to wearing red and green robes, with today's being alternating red and green stripes with silver stripes running diagonally over them. His hat was baby blue.

"Books away everyone, you're going to be taking notes today." His eyes sparkled as he saw that Jason already had his hand raised. "A question already Mr. Towley? You usually wait until I give you the information." The class tittered as Jason blushed. "Go ahead Mr. Towley, ask your question."

"Yes Professor. I came across a reference to Inferi in a book and was hoping that you could explain them. Are they alive?" Professor Quirke regarded him critically."

"That's a rather morbid topic, especially this close to Christmas. Are you sure that you wouldn't like to wait until after the holidays?"

"Please Professor." Quirke sighed.

"All right then. No, Inferi are not alive. They are merely reanimated corpses, and generally continue to decompose." There was a collective 'ewwww' from the class. "Ew is a very correct sentiment. Inferi are the result of people attempting to circumvent Death."

"_Is_ there anyway to bring back the dead?" Cathy asked.

"_NO_." Quirke said so vehemently that most of the students jumped in surprise. "There have been those who have circumvented or delayed death, but you cannot be brought back from the dead."

"What about the _Unita Ritual_?" Brandon asked.

"That is used only to reintegrate a soul with a body after it has been stolen by Dementors."

"But couldn't it…" Quirke cut him off with a sharp hand motion.

"No more questions on this subject, start taking notes." With that he began his lesson, and Brandon, Jason, and Cathy only had time to glance at each other before they had to start writing. Their questions had been an attempt to gather information that they couldn't from books, and the _Unita Ritual_ had been the only thing that they could find that came even close to how the weird students (as they had been dubbed) were behaving. It was a failed attempt, but they weren't going to give up.

888

Fear was a positively wonderful tactic, Guthric reminded himself as he stood over the quivering mass that was supposed to be a Wizard. It was incredibly useful in gathering information, as he was doing right now. It was absolutely brilliant, really, no wonder the Dementors were so effective. Show even the bravest of people their worst fear and they crumbled like dry dirt. Even himself, and he was the most ruthless of Lord Potters Scar Brigade. A few well placed curses and humiliations in the beginning and all of a sudden rumors were being spread about how atrocious they were and eventually they didn't even have to use the curses to get their information anymore. People were just that afraid of them. Personally, Guthric felt that it took all the fun out of his job, but he did have to admit that there was very little clean-up involved, if any. Thankfully though, every once in a while he and his men came across a stubborn one and they had to 're-educate' him as to why he should fear them. But those were entirely too few and far between for him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please Review? Christmas spirit and all that? I'm desperate for feedback!


End file.
